The Master's Revenge
Talk To The Gatekeeper Halfway across the Bridge in The Fissure Of Sorrow This is a side quest that happens during the 'Journey To The Deep' quest. The Fissure Of Sorrow is a bridge that you enter alone during the 'Journey To The Deep' quest. Halfway across you encounter the Gatekeeper and there is some dialogue. You are given several choices according to your S.P.E.C.I.A.L. skills If you choose to fight your way out at this time the quest WILL NOT activate. If you make the proper dialogue choices The Masters Revenge Quest starts. Choose: Either The Charisma Option (Charisma 7) or "What are you? What is this place?" Continue with non-hostile dialogue options and offer to either surrender or go with the Gatekeeper. Eventually you will enter the The Vehicle Storage Area and pass through to the Fort Daggerpoint Bunker Where all your clothes and possessions will be taken from you and put into a footlocker near the bunker entrance. NOTE: If you have any armor or weapons that are Quest Items, those items will NOT be taken. There are some mods that provide both weapons and armor that are quest items and not removable from your inventory (You may have to console in some ammo). Talk to the gatekeeper and exhaust all dialogue. You will learn all the backstory on Project Brazil and your place in it. Then you have another choice: 1) UNITY Path: Go into the vats and become a super mutant. This ends the quest and the game and you see the Unity Super Mutant ending video. 2) Decide you want to leave. The Gatekeeper says that will be tough, and it is! The quest will fail and you must fight your way naked past at least 7 super mutants to the footlocker at the entrance that holds your stuff (It is possible to just sneak or run past them all, but you will take a LOT of damage). OR Go forward and run or sneak past the 3 super mutants on the catwalk, then turn right and enter the next room. On the table you will find: 1 Plasma Caster 100 Electron Charge Packs 2 Plasma Mines 3 Plasma Grenades Gear up and put down all the enemies. Explore the bunker. The Gatekeeper has a CZ57 Avenger (5mm). There is also a lot of great loot in the Bunker. Read all the entries in all the computer terminals for even more back story that will unlock dialogue options at the endgame confrontation. Then enter the Vehicle Storage Area and kill all the mutants there. Explore that area reading all computer terminals and then re-enter The Fissure of Sorrow. The Fissure is full of super mutants who respawn constantly from a bunker entrance halfway across the bridge. You can stay and fight for as long as you please NOTE: A good place to raise levels, See Photo Below NCR: Fight your way back to the Fort Daggerpoint Vehicle Tunnel and talk to Captain Jamesom. Then lead the way out of the fort all the way to the entrance gate (The mutants will spawn the whole way until you are a little past the gate). talk to Captain Jameson again. Raider: Same as above, only you talk to Jarl of The Vikings. Petergn (talk) 18:32, December 29, 2018 (UTC)petergn Category:Quests